<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After School Special by LovingShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676919">After School Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingShadows/pseuds/LovingShadows'>LovingShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Biting, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Everyone Loves Yachi Hitoka, Head pats, I mean it takes 4 chapters to get to the smutty stuff so, Maybe this is all there is, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Preheat negotiations, Relationships are listed in order of appearance but there is no real "main ship" here, Slow Burn, Spanking, dp, idk what to call chapter 6..., is this slow burn??, light bdsm??, maybe there'll be more, then a little canon divergent, wholesome fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingShadows/pseuds/LovingShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka has no idea what she just agreed to, but her heart almost stopped the second the other girl grabbed her hand. She has now choice now as she watched as the most beautiful person she had seen pranced away down the hall. She had mentioned something about collecting her after classes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu/Yachi Hitoka/Azumane Asahi, Sawamura Daichi/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka/Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>oc self insertSI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pack Negotiations (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That title is not used correctly, but idk I like it.</p><p>Check Chapter Index for Ratings. Maybe I'll do an Index of groupings per chapter...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoka has no idea what she just agreed to, but her heart almost stopped the second the other girl grabbed her hand. She has now choice now as she watched as the most beautiful person she had seen pranced away down the hall. She had mentioned something about collecting her after classes. Hitoka would have to make sure she left early. </p><p>Before the bell rang Hitoka was out of her seat and halfway to the door. To her luck when she opened it, she was leaning against the window of the hall. </p><p>“Ready?” The woman asked. “Hitoka-chan?” </p><p>Hearing her name broke her from her stupor again. “Yes?” </p><p>The other girl’s smile was kind and it made Hitoka a little dizzy. “I’m afraid I was too excited before and didn’t introduce myself properly. I’m Shimizu Kiyoko. You don’t have to stay today. I'll just introduce you and we can talk tomorrow about possible duties.”</p><p>Before she knew it, they were standing at the door to the gym. She felt like she was burning, like panic nestled into the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it down. Everything happened faster than she could take it in. She was stammering through her name and being shouted a greeting from all the tall tall people. Kiyoko kept most of them at bay, the other girl looked so comfortable amidst the team that could only be made of monsters. </p><p>The smell of excitement rolled off the boys and hit her like a bus. It was too much. She could take anymore. Hitoka made her exit as quickly as she could. Running across the blonde man with the piercing didn’t help her calm down as she fled. </p><p>Lunch found her feeling off, and a wave of panic as she heard an unfamiliar voice call her name. Just like that she had both volleyball players sitting at her desk looking over her English notes. Overall it wasn’t unpleasant, Hinata was easy to talk to, even if she couldn’t follow all the volleyball lingo. By the time she saw them off she was exhausted with a headache forming just around her temples. </p><p>Observing the club that afternoon, Hitoka’s headache disappeared, but it didn’t put her completely at ease. Everything moved fast as she watched the team scrimmage. Panic made her toes and finger cold as she had a few near misses. Kiyoko-San seemed to be able to flow around the edge of the court with grace, catching stray balls and tossing them back to the coach. </p><p>Over the next few days Hitoka became more comfortable in the gym. She watched a practice match and helped Hinata and Kageyama with their studies. Everything they did amazed her. Everyday when she got home the smell of sweat and happiness that had wafted off the team clung slightly to her, but she didn’t hate it. It smelled like everything she wanted to be. But everyday working up the courage to talk to her mother about joining the team made panic and headache settle in. She smashed down the feelings into the pit of her stomach and took her pills, it wasn’t bad enough to cause problems. </p><p>Saturday rolled around and Hinata and Kageyama came over to study. She was going to finally confront her mother when she got home today. Her head spaced and Kageyama had to ask her questions multiple times before she really heard him. </p><p>Hitoka had been pushing down the waves of anxiety all day. She didn’t realize how bad they had gotten until both boys were staring at her, mouths agape. </p><p>Hinata acted quickly. “You need to leave,” he said grabbing the taller boy by the arm and shoving him out the front door. </p><p>Hitoka was trembling, she couldn’t move. The world was condensed into her English book on the table. Waves of panic rolled off her. She was sure she smelled sickeningly sweet to the boys that had been in her living room. </p><p>She sprung back as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Hinata came into focus, his face creased with concern and his hands up as if calming a frightened animal. Which Hitoka felt like. </p><p>“Yachi-san? Are you okay? What can I get for you?” He sounded like he was struggling to keep his voice low and calming. He smiled as his face came into focus. “You could have told us ‘no’ if you knew your heat was coming. We wouldn’t have wanted to put your safety at risk like this. Kageyama has excellent self control.” </p><p>“It’s not-” Hitoka’s voice cracked as heat rolled up from the base of her belly. She swallows hard before trying again. “It’s not my heat.”</p><p>She couldn’t bring herself to look at the boy as he dug through kitchen cabinets, but she could hear the surprise in his voice, “you could have fooled us. Your scent is so strong it’s making me dizzy.”</p><p>“It’s-” another hard swallow “-it’s a panic heat. They happen sometimes when everything is just... a lot. The doctors say it’s a defense mechanism to call people to protect me, but it just makes me feel like a big baby throwing a tantrum in the store. It should pass soon.”</p><p>“No, hey no.” Hinata tucked a blanket from the couch around Hitoka’s shoulders and placed a cup of warm water into her hands. He sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He wanted a moment, testing to see if she would shrug him off. When she didn’t respond he started rubbing circles into her back. “Everyone handles stress differently. What’s bothering you? How can I help.”</p><p>“I want to join the volleyball team,” Hitoka all but shouted at her cup of steam. The hand on her back stopped from surprise. “I don’t know how to tell my mom. She’s always pushing me to think through my commitments before I promise anything, I know I can’t do that because I’m going to screw something up. And then with the amount of stress heats I get… I just… I don’t know what to do.” </p><p>A small huff left Hinata as he tucked his arm around the girl. “I’ve screwed up so many times. My first serve, I hit Kageyama in the back of the head, I puked on Tanaka’s lap on the bus, I had a stray receive hit the toupee off the vice principal.” Hitoka could hear the giggle in his voice, “but I still play because I want to play volleyball. Yachi-san, do you really want to join the team?”</p><p>Hitoka could just nod into the boy’s chest.</p><p>“Then you should join. Everyone would be happy to have you. They may all look tough and scary, but they’re all big softies. No one will touch you unless you want them too. Talk to your Mom.”</p><p>The silence settled in around them only to be broken by the chime of Hinata’s phone. “Oh shit Kageyama. I better go take him his stuff before he thinks I kicked him out to take advantage.” Hinata pulled his arm away and gathered all of their texts. “Anything else i can get you before i go?” </p><p>Hitoka finally was able to glance up at him. A slight blush colored his cheeks and his posture was stiff, but his eyes were caring as he looked down to her. </p><p>“You’re not…” Hitoka trailed off as she suspected he could interpret the question. </p><p>He smiled and shook his head. “No I’m a beta, no one in middle school believed I could do sports, much less volleyball. I’m short and not being an alpha means I lack a little physical advantage, but I want to play. Luckily the team doesn’t care about collecting alpha players like some of the pros are. We’re about 1:2:1. You’ll be safe with us.” He reassured her with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder. Another chime broke the silence. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hinata asked as he stepped outside. </p><p>“See you tomorrow.” Hitoka nodded as she closed the door behind him. </p><p>In the end, she slept until the afternoon as her stress heat broke. Her mother had been worried about her and had laughed until she cried as Hitoka yelled that she was going to join the volleyball team in the middle of the foyer. Mom had cooked her dinner and drew her a bath and washed her hair and hugged her until she fell asleep. Hitoka has been angry mom hasn’t sent her to school, but it couldn’t be helped. </p><p>The first few weeks were an adjustment. She made a flyer to raise funds for the Tokyo training, helped Hinata and Kageyama study, took notes on positions and strategies, and helped Kiyoko do anything she asked.</p><p>The first time her stress heat kicked in she panicked. Ukai-sensei searching for his playbook. Hitoka blurted that she would check the club room and sprinted away as Kiyoko gave her a strange look. She slammed the chair under the doorknob and grabbed the closest thing she could wrap herself in. She swam in the jacket and tucked herself between the lockers and the shelf. She reached for her pocket, but another wave dread washed through her, her pills were in the pockets of her skirt. </p><p>She sank back into her corner and wrapped the found jacket more tightly around her shoulders.  She was swimming in the jacket, it must be Asahi’s. It smelled like redwood and the damp earth after a rainstorm. There was a hit of sour that he turns when he’s nervous. Hitoka will admit when she first met the team, Asahi was the most intimidating from his size alone. She knows now how gentle he is. His scent calmed her panic and she buried her nose deeper into the collar. There was another smell buried beneath the others, the sweet musk of an omega’s heat. </p><p>Hitoka’s mind wondered and her waves of panic turned to gentle pulses of desire. What would Asahi be like with an omega? His large hands would be warm. She imagined gentle kisses and couch cuddles.</p><p>She jumped as the door pushed against the chair that held it closed. Her panic returned. She’s sure the tiny clubroom reaked by now, she really should have thought this through, there was nowhere to run. </p><p>“Yachi-chan?” Hinata’s voice was concerned. It had the same worble as the forced calm he had used in her apparent. “What do you need? What can I get you?”</p><p>“Asahi.” The name was past her lips before she could stop it. “An- and Kiyoko.” </p><p>“Asahi?” He waited a moment before “Okay I’ll be back with them.” She listened to his footsteps retreating. </p><p>Moments later a soft knock fell on the door. “Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko. </p><p>“In the pocket of my uniform. My case. Please.” She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had tried so hard and failed already. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” </p><p>“Will you let me in?” The voice was low and timid Asahi. His voice calmed her as she was wrapped in his jacket. </p><p>“Case first.” </p><p>The minutes felt like hours until Kiyoko returned. There was mumbling at the other side of the door and Kiyoko’s footsteps left.</p><p>“Yachi-san? I have them. Will you let me in now? The alphas are in the gym still. Hinata and Ennoshita are nearby if you need anything. But they’ll stay out.” </p><p>Hitoka was stiff as she unfolded herself from her hiding spot. Why did she ask for Asahi? She moved the chair and opened the door slowly. Asashi was pressed as far back as possible, probably trying to minimize his size and intimidation. </p><p>He held out her case. With fumbling fingers she opened the lid. Her eyes flooded with tears again as she struggled to remove the cap of the pen inside. </p><p>Asahi’s hands came under her own, steadying the shaking. “Let me help.” His words were soft and low. He placed his hands over hers, guided her fingers so she had a firm grip of the cap before prompting her to pull. “Sit before injecting. Do you need help?” </p><p>They had shifted into the room, door still open. Hitoka noded. Together, they sat. Asahi’s firm hand over her own as they pressed the injector into the outside of her thigh. She was aware of him counting aloud and drawing the pen away from her thigh. He replaced the pen into the case and he stayed behind her. Not touching but close. </p><p>“You can tell us, you know. When you’re going to have your heats.”</p><p>Hitoka shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest. “It’s just stress.” </p><p>The third year made a noise, but just said “you must be going through a lot. Is that my jacket?” </p><p>“I’m sorry I cried on it, I’ll wash it and—”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, shhh” Asahi chucked and rubbed her back. Hitoka leaned back into it until he was leaning against his chest. She could hear the pounding of his heart. “I’m no good at pep talks.” His voice rumbled through his rib cage and vibrated through her skull. “But if you need to talk or anything I’ll listen. Our experiences as omegas might be different, but I want to help you, you’re part of the team now.” </p><p>Hitoka pulled back and looked at Asahi. “You’re an omega?” </p><p>Asahi smiles down at the girl and nodded. </p><p>They stayed cuddled together while the emergency suppressant did its work. Asahi, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, and Sugawara insisted on walking her home.  Hitoka was pink from embarrassment the whole journey. But Asahi held her hand and Sugawara smiled like an idiot. </p><p>Near the end of practice the next day, Kiyoko asked her to come outside. Concern rolled through her when she was lead to Daichi and Asahi. </p><p>“You’re not in trouble,” Kiyoko whispered to her. “We just want to talk. “We all want what’s best for you.”</p><p>Daichi smiled and handed her a can of juice from the machine. “You can leave this conversation whenever you want, we are concerned about your health and safety. Okay?” </p><p>Hitoka nodded. If she could subtly slip behind Kiyoko and disappear she would. She settled for holding onto the girl’s sleeve. </p><p>“Do you get unexpected heats often?”</p><p>Hitoka felt her face burning. As she stammered through her response. “Not so much. They’re pseudo-heats from stress. I haven’t been doing my meditation exercises at the end of the day since I’ve been doing homework and I’ll do better at remembering so I don’t cause any trouble.”</p><p>“You’re not causing trouble. If that’s how you want to continue dealing with heats that’s fine, but we might have another solution.”  Daichi glanced at Kiyoko who nodded in encouragement. “We know that spending time with a pack can help regulate and soothe irregular heats, it might help with yours. The team spends our omega’s heats together.”</p><p>Hitoka glances at Asahi who smiled sweetly at her. He had a slight blush to his cheeks but otherwise projected calmness to the lower classmate. </p><p>“We think that if you join us for heats, it might help regulate your unexpected heats. There is absolutely no obligation or expectation to do so. The offer stands, we won’t bring it up again. But you’re a part of the volleyball club. You don’t have to struggle alone anymore. That’s what it means to be part of a team.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it…” Hitoka finally agreed. Daichi and Asahi both have her gentle pats on the head before walking back to the gym. </p><p>“I’ve been given permission from the team to tell you everyone’s second gender if you’d like. It might help you feel more comfortable asking for help.” </p><p>Hitoka nodded and listened as she drank her juice. She knew Kageyama was probably an alpha from the way Hinata had kicked him out of her apartment, but also Tsukishima, must be why they’re butting heads all the time. Daichi was also an alpha, as expected from the way he controls the team. The last alpha was Kiyoko herself. Hitoka was surprised, Kiyoko was beauty and grace, of course, but she was calm, collected, and organized. </p><p>Hitoka knew Asahi was an omega but was surprised to learn that Nishinoya was too. They spent so long making eyes at each other during practice, she had assumed they were some kind of committed. Kiyoko explained that if she needed heat help like yesterday to call Asahi or one of the betas. Nishinoya’s heats are easily triggered by people around him. He’s the reason the team knows so much about manipulating heat cycles. </p><p>That leaves Sugawara, Tanaka, Ennoshita Kinoshita, Narita, Hinata, and Yamaguchi as betas. </p><p>The next week mom had a hard time at work. But with spring training camp approaching, Hitoka saved her emergency suppressant pens. Usually her mothers stress doesn’t bother her but two stressed people in the same apartment seemed to be too much. Hitoka waited for her fever to break and she daydreamed. Hitoka wondered what spending heat with the team would be like. Calm presence keeping watch over them. Big hands and long fingers. Wrapped up in warmth. </p><p>Camp was difficult in itself. With Hinata and Kageyama fighting again, whatever was happening between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, and all the unfamiliar huge players. Kiyoko, and to some extent the other managers, became her safe space. Kiyoko was quick to cover and just enough to save Hitoka and the other managers were close enough with their teams to scold the players into being nice to her. </p><p>The team would praise her for her hard work with kind words and head pats. She quickly realized she looked forward to these moments. She smiled and laughed with Hinata and Nishinoya. Tanaka always helped her carry the groceries in for dinner with a blush and the excuse that he needs to keep his arms in shape. Sugawara would slide up next to her while she was scorning the matches and ask if she understood the game. She would take notes and ask about the observations she made. He would give her an impressed tut and headpats before telling her she did a good job.</p><p>After such an adventure, school seemed easy to navigate. She thought about the proposal Daichi had given her. She was learning how to talk to the team, she hadn’t had panic that got bad enough to break into a heat. But still she wondered what they would be like. </p><p>She didn’t notice that her regular heat had started until she was carrying water bottles back from the fountain. Three men stepped up to her blocking her path back to the gym. </p><p>“Hey sweetie,” their leader purred.  All three of them held predatory grins. “Smells like you’re heat is coming on soon. Come on you can spend it with us. We’ll take real good care of you.” He reached out to her and she squeaked in fear. </p><p>She heard his voice more than saw him. Yamaguchi. She wasn’t sure she was even able to say his name. But her next image was his and Tanka’s back between her and the other three.</p><p>The other boys scoffed up at the team’s betas. “What are a couple of betas gonna do? You can’t hope to take on the three of us.”</p><p>“Watch me!” Tanaka all but screamed at him. </p><p>“We’re going to buy time at least.” Yamaguchi smiled down at them. “We sent Narita to get Daichi, don't worry.” He said over his shoulder to Hitoka. </p><p>Tanaka blocked the first throw to his face, but the jab aimed at his stomach connected. He caught the arm when the next fist flew at the same time Daichi’s voice rang through the breezeway. Tanaka’s fist stopped before it connected to the other kid’s face. </p><p>Kiyoko was there wrapping her arms around Hitoka and passing off the water bottles behind her. She saw Daichi, Tanaka, and the three other kids escorted away by Takeda-sensei. </p><p>“Those guys must be sensitive if they can already smell heat coming from her.” Kinoshita mused. </p><p>“Or they’re very used to pre-heat pheromones.” Noya stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Let’s get you to the gym so you can rest.”</p><p>It took some time for the shock of the event to pass, but she was quickly chasing stray receives again. Ennoshita and Sugawara refused to let her leave the gym without an escort. </p><p>While the team cleaned up the gym Hitoka was able to grab a moment with Daichi. She shook with nerves but steeled herself with a deep breath. </p><p>“Yes!” She basically shouted at the captain. “I mean in response to what we talked about last month… I’d- id like to spend my next heat with the team.”</p><p>Daichi’s hand rested on her head. “I’m happy to hear that. I just want to make very sure, Yachi-san, you don’t owe us anything for stepping in earlier. We would have done it regardless of who you are.”</p><p>Hitoka set her face to determined. “I’ve been thinking about it since you mentioned it last month.” She felt the blush return. She just admitted she was thinking about them all. “And I was waiting for the right time to tell you that I accepted, but what happened made me realize that I was running out of time.” </p><p>“How long do we have?” </p><p>“About mid afternoon tomorrow.” </p><p>“Okay we better tell the team.” </p><p>The group gathered for the wrap up meeting. And Daichi informed the team of the plans. Sugawara offered his place for their meeting. His father was away on business and his mom wouldn’t mind taking a couple days to visit her sister. Kiyoko sent the second years for groceries, and the first years after bedding and nesting materials. She passed off a folder to Daichi and went to chase after Takeda-sensei and Ukai to inform them of the plans. </p><p>Hitoka ended up being escorted home by the third-year boys. She opened the door and called into the house, “I brought some friends.”  Mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She led her upperclassman into the living room. They all bowed and greeted her mom in the formality trained into them from years of volleyball. </p><p>“Hitoka, this isn’t exactly what I was expecting when you said ‘friends.’” </p><p>Sugawara hid a laugh with a cough at her mom’s finger quotes and smiled down to her. </p><p>“Mom these are my upperclassmen on the volleyball team. Suwamura Daichi is the captain, Sugawara Koushi, and Azumane Asahi.” Each of the boys gave another bow as she introduced them.  She took a deep breath and let out what she wanted to say “I  brought them as representatives because I’m going to spend my heat with the team.”</p><p>Hitoka wasn’t sure what she expected her mom’s reaction to be so she watched in her own stunned silence as she removed the pot from the stove and took her chair in the living room.  </p><p>“Sit,” she instructed and the boys scrambled over each other onto the couch. They barely fit, Asahi in the middle had both Daichi’s and Sugawara’s legs pressed against him. Hitoka took her own chair and watched as Asahi’s leg began to bounce. Sugawara leaned more pressure into the contact of their legs and Asahi’s restless leg stilled. </p><p>Daichi broke the silence first, “I know this is sudden, ma’am, but I’m here to answer any questions you may have. I’ve also brought all the paperwork for the team and all of our participants.”</p><p>Mom picked up the offered folder and started flipping through the sheets absentmindedly. “When I expected this to happen I thought you would be introducing me to that orange haired boy from your study day.”</p><p>“Hinata?” Daichi threw an inquisitive look toward Hitoka.</p><p>“H-he’s on the team,” the combined stare of her mother and the captain.</p><p>“He was here when one of her stress heats kicked in,” she flipped the page.</p><p>“He was?” Daich took a deep breath as Sugawara reached around Asahi to play a hand on his knee. </p><p>“He didn’t do anything. He kicked Kagewama out and brought me water and talked to me and left.”</p><p>Hitoka couldn’t tell what Asahi whispered to Daichi, but his voice was low and soothing.</p><p>Mom removed the last page of the folder with all the contact information.  “They look fine on paper. This is what you want, Hitoka?”</p><p>“Yes!” she responded without thinking.</p><p>“Okay this is everyone’s contacts? What is the location?”</p><p>“My residence, ma’am.” Sugawara spoke up with a smile. “My family is away visiting family, but we are gathering everything we need for tomorrow. We had hoped we could take her there tonight. With the suddenness of developments, we are sending everyone except myself and Yachi-chan to school tomorrow. They will be gathering homework and meeting at the residence after school.”</p><p>“I find this acceptable. Come back in a couple hours to collect her.”</p><p>Hitoka walked the boys to the door in a daze. “I’m excited,” she blurted while the boys tugged on their shoes. </p><p>“You smell excited,” Daichi smiled down to her.</p><p>“We’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p>The three boys waved as she closed the door behind them and skipped back to the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Long Wait (T)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hitoka and Suga wait for the team to return from school.</p><p>(It's just more fluff guys... sorry, not sorry.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I say I was going to write more intense things?? Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting for the team to return was agonizing. The night before as the third year boys escorted Hitoka to Sugawara’s home, Daichi had explicitly told Sugawara to wait until the whole team made it from school. Sugawara had relented and followed through. He had shown Hitoka to the bath, where he had her promise to run the hot water for as long as she wanted. </p><p>Hitoka made Sugawara help move the furniture out of the room. They laid out the futons and covered pillows in fresh pillow cases. She knew a little bit about what she wanted in the room, but the practice things Sugawara walked her through. He chuckled and apologized that he wasn’t Noya or Asahi. He could only tell her the things he was able to observe, not the years of practiced instincts. </p><p>Every chance he got Sugawara would give her light touches. Every time, everything from pats on the head, shoulder squeezes, and back rubs, made her jump. He huffed a laugh and dropped a kiss to the top of her head every time. </p><p>It was almost midnight and the two high schoolers sat at the table in the kitchen with warm tea. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sugawara-san.” Hitoka let out a heavy sigh. The first thing she’s said in hours, she wanted to kick herself. </p><p>Sugawara was sitting at the table with his head in his hand. “It’s okay you’re just nervous. Not used to the touches. We’ve been trying to get you used to them over the last few months.” Sugawara grinned at her stunned face. “It also might help if you called me Koshi. Or at least Suga like everyone else.” </p><p>“Koshi-kun… Suga-san…” Hitoka tested both as they left lips. </p><p>The boy grinned as he cleared their cups. “Come on, let’s go up stairs to bed. It’ll be the last day here I can guarantee you a comfortable place to sleep.” </p><p>He let her use the bathroom to change first, but she didn’t know what to do with herself while she waited. She ended up standing in the middle of the room when her host came back. </p><p>He smiled almost flabbergasted by her shyness. “You can sit. I thought we could share. Might help you with the skittishness at being touched?” He draped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Hitoka glanced at the boy sitting next to her. “S-Suga-san?” It felt like a relief to get his name out. </p><p>He hummed and smiled. The happiness at being called by his name radiated from him, but Hitoka still felt like she was being hunted. She would be brave and she would give it her all. Just like she promised herself that she would. </p><p>“Can I have a kiss?” She asked, staring at her hands. The huff of a small laugh forced her to glance up at him. </p><p>“Only one.” He brought her chin up so she was looking at him in the face properly. “I don’t want to get in trouble again.” </p><p>His lips were soft against hers, making her suddenly away from the chapped patches on her own. The lick at her lips caused her to gasp. Koshi pulled away with another chuckle. </p><p>“Come on.” He tugged the covers back. </p><p>“Suga-san?” He hummed into her hair. “What do you mean “in trouble again?” </p><p>His chuckle tickled her ear. “When we were still getting used to Noya’s crazy heats, I was escorting him home with everyone else coming behind. That crazy little shit was pushy. By the time our upperclassmates came in Noya had me on my ass in the hall. Both of us were missing half our clothes. Daichi, the conniving asshole, suggested that I sit out. Three days of sitting and watching and cooking meals with Tanaka. The only thing I got was kisses.” </p><p>“Is that why you two fight all the time?” </p><p>“It’s all in good fun.”</p><p>Hitoka fell asleep wrapped in Suga’s arms. Cartoons playing softly on the TV. </p><p>Hitoka woke up late morning. Everything was unbearably warm. Her baggy shirt was switched out for a T-shirt. She later switched that out for one of Suga’s tanks. She felt like she was dying, she had never gone through this without a suppressant to take the edge off. Her thighs were tacky from the slow and steady stream of slick. She was ready to find Suga and beg for anything that would help. </p><p>She found him in the kitchen. </p><p>“I just heard from Daichi, they’re all heading over soon.” </p><p>“I’m not sure I can wait.” </p><p>“You can. Everything will be better once everyone is here. Are you sure you want to do this? There is still time to send everyone home.”</p><p>Hitoka shook her head. She wanted this.</p><p>“Okay, go wait in the living room. We’ll Asahi and Noya in and everyone else will be there shortly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Omegas (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The omegas get a head start!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk what I'm doing anymore...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoka was so grateful when the door slid open. Asahi and Noya slipped inside.  Asahi looked around and seemed to nod with approval. Noya locked eyes with her and wouldn’t let her go. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Nishinoya’s voice trembles with restraint. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>The smaller boy pulled his shirt off as he approached. He grabbed the front of the tank she was wearing. “No fair,” The boy poured, “Suga doesn’t let me borrow his clothes.”</p><p>“That’s because you destroy them or don’t give them back.” Asahi chided as he moved a stack of pillows from one side to the other. </p><p>Hitoka couldn’t wait anymore, she grabbed the boy’s collar and pulled him into a kill. They were almost the same height, she didn’t even have to raise to her toes to reach his mouth. But she was unpracticed and unsure how to convey her needs through the kiss. </p><p>“I’m sorry are we teasing you too much?” Nishinoya chuckled as he pulled away. “You don’t need this asshole’s shirt. I want to smell you.” Hepulled Suga’s tank off of her. The boy tutted at the sight of her bra but left it to rest against her warm hips. </p><p>She reached up to snake her arms around his neck, but instead of leaning in for a kiss he dipped his head nosing just under her chin. He kissed her neck and inhaled deep. He stepped into her forcing her to shuffle back into Asahi who had come up behind them.</p><p>Asahi reached around to push gently at Nishinoya’s shoulders. “Sit before you fall over.”</p><p>Hitoka turned in her spot now sandwiched between the two other omegas. She twisted to face the taller boy. He was too tall, she wasn't ready to kiss the boy properly so she rose to her toes to better reach his neck. </p><p>Asahi detangled himself and led the two smaller teammates to the pillows he had rearranged. He sat and pulled Hitoka into his lap. She wasted no time with the extra height of her teammate sitting, she was able to finally press her awkward kisses to his lips. His hands were warm like fire where it rested against her neck and her hip. Hitoka realized how cold she was despite the heat fever. </p><p>Nishinoya, not one to be left out, crowded her back like a blanket. He kissed the girl's neck and back, Asahi’s fingers. He rested his head against her and breathed deep from the scent that rolled off of her in waves. </p><p>Asahi pulled away and rested his chin on the top of her head. She felt warm and protected, the same way she felt in the club room with him weeks ago. </p><p>“Yachi-San?” She listened to his voice rumble through his chest. “Before everyone else comes in, you should know. We are the omegas but don’t doubt for a second that we are in charge. You tell us or them to stop and they will. Our safe place is really Narita, but Kinoshita and Ennoshita will stop whatever they’re doing to help you. We all want what’s best for you, but the team can be excitable. Okay?”</p><p>Hitoka nodded. </p><p>“Verbal responses or we stop.”</p><p>“I understand.” </p><p>“Good girl,” Nishinoya praised her and dipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts. “Can I take these off?” </p><p>“Yes.” She rose to her knees with Asahi’s hands on her hips to steady her. </p><p>Nishinoya whined when he pulled down her shorts, helping her awkwardly free her legs. “You really haven’t gone through a full heat before? Who wears panties when they know their heat is going to kick in? Silly girl.”  He wrapped his arms  around her waist from behind and nuzzled into the space behind her ear.</p><p>“Nishinoya Yu!” All three omega jumped at the tone Daichi used from the doorway.</p><p>“Busted~!” Sugawara sang from over the captain's shoulder.  </p><p>The rest of the team filled into the room. Most people sat around the pillows Asahi had reorganized. Kiyoko extracted Hitoka from Nishinoya’s arms.</p><p>The small omega grinned up at the alpha. “I’ll only let you take her if you take her spot~.” He reached for the taller girl but got a sharp flick to the forehead for his trouble. </p><p>“Take your inducers, Nishinoya.”</p><p>Nishinoya groaned. “I hate that stuff.”</p><p>“Sure,” Said Tsukishima from the corner retrieving a workbook from the bag he had brought in, “but at least we’ll only have to listen to you complain for an hour instead of the five it would take for your heat to set in properly.”</p><p>“I’ll show you complaining!” Nishinoya lunged toward the first year, but was caught around the waist by Sugawara. He was deposited unceremoniously back into Asahi’s lap before Suga sandwiched him into place. </p><p>“At least slouch so I can see!” Nishinoya complained as he bit Sugawara on the shoulder. The bite earned him a swift pinch.<br/>
Asahi reached around the struggling boys and held them tight, “Knock it off, you’ll miss the show.”</p><p>Both Suga and Noya pouted as they settled in. Their argument was quickly forgotten as Kiyoko laid a kiss to Hitoka’s lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on track to at least put up at least one explicit chapter up so that'll happen tomorrow sometime?? I'll be switching ratings and updating tags as that happens...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Alphas and the New Girl (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's get this party started...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoka was skittish being in front of everyone from the team. Most were watching, cuddled up with a partner. </p><p>“Hitoka-Chan,” Kiyoko laid into each of the syllables. </p><p>Hitoka ripped her eyes away from the predatory stare Hinata was giving her and up to Kiyoko’s dark gray eyes. </p><p>The first kiss was sweet and left her breathless. Every sensation was on fire. The hem of the third year’s skirt against her bare thighs was maddening, just like the hard scrape of the buttons on the front of her uniform’s blouse. </p><p>“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Hitoka’s voice escaped without thought as they pulled apart for air. She’s sure she turned a couple shades redder than her heat fever called for. </p><p>The second years whooped, teasing Tanaka about the competition. </p><p>“You’re pretty cute yourself, Yachi-chan.” Daichi slid over Kiyoko’s shoulder, emulating the way she had said her name. He drew her closer, pulling her against Kiyoko so he could kiss her over his classmate’s shoulder. </p><p>“Good?” He asked. </p><p>“Yes,” she breathed as Kiyoko shifted behind her.</p><p>Daichi continues to kiss her. His kisses were effective and calculated. He moved his hands watching her reaction and she gasped onto her lips. He got to the top of her bra and groaned. </p><p>“Can I take this off?” His hands fumbled for the clasp after Hitoka’s concert. By the third try the second years were snickering as he yelled at them to shut up. </p><p>“You’re hopeless.” Kiyoko’s cool fingers wrapped around Daichi’s and helped him unhook the blasted thing. </p><p>As it slid off her shoulders and Daichi’s large hands moved to cup her breasts, Hitoka became aware of how naked she was. Useless panties that were cool and slick against her sex were the only thing she had left. </p><p>“Good?” Daichi’s hands had moved away to her sides and Kiyoko’s were rubbing circles into her back. </p><p>“Yes,” Hitoka squeaked.</p><p>“How about some revenge then?” Kiyoko asked over her shoulder. She pulled at Daichi’s shirt in front of her. Between the two of them, they awkwardly pulled his practice shirt over his head.  </p><p>The heat fever and the desire in Daichi’s eyes made her bold. She shoved his shoulders and he went down without struggle. She had to sit high on his hips so that she would reach his neck. She breathed deep in a way she hadn’t let herself. She smelled desire on him. Desire for her. </p><p>Be bold, she told herself as she licked the side of his neck. She felt the alpha shutter beneath her. It made her bolder, she wanted more. She shimmied back to get a better angle at his chest. The smaller omega bit and sucked at the spot below his collarbone. He thread his fingers through her hair and she worked on the spot. </p><p>Kiyoko had been kissing and rubbing her back before Hitoka barely heard her give a command. The captain lifted his hips Almost unseating Hitoka from her spot. A hand on the back steadied her, thin and cool.</p><p>“Good?” </p><p>“Stop!” The effect was instantaneous. Daichi’s hands were no longer running through her hair and Kiyoko was no longer rubbing and kissing her back. The background sounds of the rest of the pack kissing and shifting stopped too, everyone now had their attention on her. The second year betas had shifted onto their toes ready to move in if needed. </p><p>She felt powerful again that she had such command over the room. She tried hard to not let the feel of that feeling of power slip away as she did her best to glare down at the alpha below her.</p><p>“Stop asking.” She did her best to growl but it felt more like a squeak. She curled her hands into fists on Daichi’s chest. “I have a voice, I’ll tell you if it’s too much. Stop asking. I made the decision to come here when I was sober, I introduced you to my mom, I know what I’m getting myself into… kinda. But I will tell you when I need a break, or to slow down. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Daichi’s voice was low. “Anything else?”</p><p>“Yes. Fuck me Sawamura Daichi.”</p><p>The boy below her chucked and pulled her down for a kiss. </p><p>The cool fabric of her panties were moved aside. It was sticky against her thigh but the discomfort of them was worth the cool fingers that dipped into her. She groaned as she pushed back into Kiyoko’s hand and bumped against Daichi’s cock. She almost shouted at Kiyoko when she removed her slowly pumping finger. The younger girl glanced back at the other alpha who was dragging the slick over Daichi’s cock. </p><p>“Up, so I can get these off.”</p><p>Hitoka opted to roll off of Daichi to comply. She missed his warmth below her, but it was quickly replaced with Kiyoko’s smiling kisses. Each kiss felt like encouragement. The kisses moved down her chin and neck, followed the bone between her breasts, and littered her soft stomach. </p><p>Daichi’s kisses followed closely behind but turned to lap at the girl’s nipples instead. He sucked and pulled. The pressure of it was delicious and never once did he stop to ask how she was doing. She ran her fingers through his short hair, she mussed his hair and scraped lightly against his scalp. He groaned around her nipple sending waves of desire through her body. </p><p>Hitoka felt a tap at her hip, the silent instruction to raise her hips. Part of her was disgusted by the smear of slick her panties were leaving behind as Kiyoko pulled them down her legs. She could feel the way her labia slid against each other while she moved. The young omega reached toward herself, desperate to clear away the mess. </p><p>Kiyoko caught her hand and laced their fingers together as she drew it away from her own sex. The alpha smiled sweetly as she dipped her head and was blocked from view by Daichi where he sucked and fondled her perky breast. </p><p>Kiyoko grinned as she blew on the trails of slick across Hitoka’s thighs. The girl squeaked and shuttered as goosebumps settled into her skin. </p><p>“Don’t worry baby girl,” the alpha whispered into her thigh, “I’ll warm you back up again.” She kissed and licked her way back up to where her thighs met. She licked deep into the girl using her tongue to split the labia ending with a quick flick to her clit. The omega beneath her squeaked again and arched her back simultaneously trying to press further in and squirm away. </p><p>Kiyoko missed this, not that the boys didn’t appreciate being rimmed, but Hitoka was soft. They boys were nice with all their hard earned muscles, but Hitoka felt like a delicacy. She got her workout from chasing stray balls not jumping for blocks or squatting to make receives. </p><p>She relished the hair that tickled her nose, the sharp scent, the light taste of it all. The omega’s leg responded to her press as she shifted it over her shoulder. She gave a couple more broad licks before setting to work on the girl’s clitoris. </p><p>Hitoka could only see stars as Kiyoko licked and sucked at her. Every sensation felt like fire against her skin. Kiyoko’s uniform scraping against her skin, where they still held hands with fingers laced together, Daichi’s kisses trailing back up to her neck, his large hands petting down her sides. He whispered praise into her ears and she chanted Kiyoko’s name like a prayer.</p><p>The press of cool thin fingers sent her shaking over the edge. She pressed her heel into her senior’s back as her orgasm left her breathless. The hums and moans from Kiyoko almost made it too much before she pulled away with a final kiss. </p><p>The world came back to focus and she watched Kiyoko and Daichi kiss next to her. Kiyoko had the other alpha on his back. She rolled toward them and Daichi's arm drew her in so he could kiss her. </p><p>Kiyoko extracted herself from the twist of third year alpha limbs. And put herself behind Hitoka. “Up you go,” the third year said as she rolled Hitoka the rest of the way to straddling Daichi again. </p><p>The captain ran his hands over her thighs. “Gonna ride me?” He mused as the trail of his fingers caused her skin to shiver. “Show me what you’re made of.” </p><p>Daichi understood she was like all of the others, she had to come to conclusions herself. She may be skittish now, but taking over the experience was not going to make her confident in her own abilities. He hoped she wouldn’t lose the shyness with her gained experience, the way she blushed and gasped at his words made it a long missed experience. The whole team knew what they wanted or didn’t want by now. Even Kiyoko who seemed proper in her expressions as a girl, wasn’t one to blush at the come-ons of the team. </p><p>He wrapped his arm around the girl and sat up just enough so he could reach around to stoke his own cock as he kissed her chin and neck. He could almost feel the heat from her cheeks as it bumped against her ass. </p><p>“You’re in charge, Hitoka-chan. I look forward to your hard work.” </p><p>The alpha could feel the huff of agitation from his most junior omega. She reached between her legs to grip him and hold him steady. She dragged him against her and wiggled her hips looking for the right angle. When she pressed down onto him he had to resist the urge to bite into her neck. Too much at once is still too much, even in heat.</p><p>He panted against the girl’s shoulder as she paused. He was aware of Kiyoko’s whispering encouragements and rubbing the omegas back. She wasn’t even half way seated yet but he knew ‘taking a real dick was just a lot more than taking a dildo’ thanks to a certain other omega who would not shut up about it during his first shared heat. The captain knew that Yachi’s experience with her heats had always been at least somewhat suppressed, depending on how potently a dose of suppressants affected her, the young omega may not have even had the desire to take care of herself during heat if she didn’t want. </p><p>He kissed Hitoka’s forehead and leaned back to the pillow Kinoshita had thrown at him earlier. He breathed slow and deep as he struggled to not buck up the rest of the way into the omega. After a minute Hitoka was sitting firm against his hips. He watched the two girls whisper to each other. </p><p>Hitoka began to rock her hips, slowly testing the shift of Daichi inside her. Forward, backward, small circles. She drew Kiyoko’s arms around her waist and used the sturdy alpha behind her for leverage and she pushed herself back up. </p><p>“Good, What feels best for you?” The girl behind muttered to her. “We’re all here for you now. What Daichi-San wants is unimportant right now. You chase your own pleasure.” </p><p>Hitoka fell into a rhythm that was slowish, but comfortable. She tried to pick up her pase, but became tangled in the way the alpha behind her supported her. The alpha kissed her desperately before she unwrapped her limbs from the smaller girl and crawled away to the side of the room where Tanaka was sitting. She crawled into the place he made for her under his arm and pressed into his side. </p><p>Hitoka watched the other girl go, she was a little disappointed to lose the comfort of the other alpha behind her, but the gentle stroke against her thighs remained her of the one under her. The omega grabbed at the hands and used them to steady herself as she started her pace again. The boy was plaint to her instructions but firm enough to support the smaller girl’s weight. </p><p>The omega chased the fullness she felt from the captain's cock. Pressure built inside her slowly. She felt like she could chase this feeling forever, no need for an end game, just warm and full. The random drag of their hair against her clit made her shiver and desire something more. </p><p>The alpha babbled under her, encouragement and praise fell as sweet mumbling to her ears. She watched his lips as she bounced and gasped. Hitoka wanted to kiss him. </p><p>Daichi must have had the same thought because the moment she began to lean toward him, he pulled at her arm to bring him closer to her. The collision wasn’t as it could have been, but it didn’t stop the pulse of pain as Hitoka’s forehead knocked against the side of Daichi’s chin. </p><p>“Ow, shit, fuck, sorry.” Daichi chucked. He reached up and massaged the red spot on her forehead. “I just really wanted to kiss you again,” the alpha breathed as he kissed her forehead. </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you, too,” Hitoka stammered back with a smile tugging at her lips. “You can make it up to me though, fuck me good. Daichi, please?” She wasn’t sure she could blush anymore until those words left her mouth. </p><p>The roll was dizzying. The alpha wrapped his arms around her and rolled her and shifted her onto the warm section of the futon where he had just been laying. </p><p>Daichi kissed her as he started to thrust into her. He pushed in at the same pace she had been using. It wasn’t enough, the alpha could tell. The omega was sighing, content in the feeling. </p><p>“More,” she whined up to him. “Please, I’ll tell you when it’s too much I promise.” </p><p>He kissed the bridge of her nose before he grabbed at a thigh and encouraged the girl to hook it around his waist.  The other he pushed up as far as it would go and help it there. </p><p>The alpha started to thrust again, lightly at first so the girl could get used to the new position, but when her gasps turned into hums he picked up the pace again. </p><p>Hitoka relished the pace the alpha was taking with her now. He pushed all the way into her so the wet slap where their thighs met and the sound of slick as he pulled out to pound back in. She felt full of him, there was nowhere for her to go but she wanted more of him.</p><p>The stretch in her muscles from where he held her leg was burned like the rest of her. She grabbed at the arm he had planted for support and held on for dear life. This is what she never knew to crave when she spent heats suppressed and alone. But still it wasn't enough, she needed something more. </p><p>“Hitoka,” she looked up to the eyes of the alpha over her. He was so close and his eyes were so deep. Daichi held her gaze strong and unyielding, Hitoka surprised herself not pulling away from the intensity of his stare. </p><p>She wanted to touch his face, but when her hand got close he licked her fingers and sucked them into his mouth. It sent a wave of desire through her. It was over too soon as the alpha pulled back. </p><p>“Touch yourself, Hitoka,” the captain instructed. </p><p>Hitoka obeyed with her spit covered hands. It took her no time to find the spot she wanted the little nub if her pleasure the Kiyoko had so expertly sucked. It was slippery with her own slick but it helped drag her fingers across it. Back and forth. Right to left. Circles. It was just the friction she needed. </p><p>“Daichi,” she begged but she didn’t know if she was begging because it was too much or not enough. Her legs began to tremble as he picked up the pace yet again. It didn’t take much between the new pace and the pressure she rubbed into her clit before her orgasm shuttered through her. She could feel herself gripping around the cock inside of her. </p><p>Hitoka slowed her panting with deep breaths. She immediately missed the warmth and pressure of Daichi as he pulled out of her, still hard. He covered her vulva with his fingers when he pulled out. It brought her comfort after the loss of him inside of her.  </p><p>“Gross,” Hitoka mused as she looked at her hand covered in Daichi’s spit, her cum, and stray pubes. She used her alpha’s side to wipe it off. </p><p>“Hey!” The captain jumped at the cool touch. “You’ve been spending too much time with Hinata. Troublemaker,” he threw the accusation to where the orange haired beta was sitting in the lap of Kageyama. </p><p>Daichi slowly helped her shift so that she could lay comfortably on her back before he leaned up to kiss her again. “I’m going to cum on you,” the alpha threatened with a grin, “as revenge.” He waited a moment before he sat up, probably giving her time to protest. </p><p>The alpha gripped himself with the hand he had covered with Hitoka’s slick. She watched the way he stroked himself, base to tip, slight twist, sometimes focusing more on the head, starting all over again. </p><p>Hitoka sat up, forcing the alpha to sit back against her thighs. She had wanted to kiss him, but she changed her mind and kissed at his chest. He was warm and smooth under her lips. The smell of desire and exertions rolled off of him in waves. She licked and kissed at his chest. </p><p>“I’m close, Hitoka,” murmured into the top of her head. </p><p>She was acting on impulse. Before she really knew what she intended to do, she had sucked hard at the closest spot she could reach on his chest. She knew it would bruise. The moment she released him he came with a groan. Looking at the cum that spattered onto her stomach from the alpha she no longer felt bad for leaving a mark…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay writing smut is hard... </p><p>Next up? Idk, we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tender Chaos (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them were in heat yet, but it didn’t really matter. Asahi wasn’t a super big fan of the kind of desperate Noya became during his heat. They also learned as they were coming into their relationship that they didn’t really care to force each other into their individual expectations. It’s why Asahi was so grateful for the team. He could keep the small omega close and make sure he was going to people that both of them trusted to get his fix. </p>
<p>“Hey there big guy,” the omega in his lap called him back to reality. “Come back to me.” </p>
<p>Asahi pulled the smaller omega into his chest, sandwiching the omega’s arm between them where he had been gripping both their cockes and stroking lazily as they had watched Daichi and Yachi.</p>
<p>Nishinoya huffed against his chest. “You were thinking how much you loved them again, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>Asahi stammered. He’d never told anyone that he loved them, yet somehow they all knew. They teased him for it. “Their big scary softie omega,” they would call him. He hated to be teased, but they seemed to find joy in it and it never really went too far so he tolerated it. </p>
<p>The bigger omega felt Nishinoya wiggle an arm free from his embrace. The freed hand grabbed the wrist that Asahi had curled around his back and guided it lower. Asahi huffed. He shouldn’t be surprised, his younger counterpart was always ready to go heat or not. </p>
<p>He teased the entrance of the younger boy. He was slick, but not quite enough. They still had some time before the heat inducers from lunch fully kicked in. </p>
<p>Asahi called to Kinoshita and gestured for the bottle next to him. Kinoshita tossed it over with a sly grin. Asahi saw the beta wave Yachi over before he turned his attention to warming the lube between his fingers. </p>
<p>“Always so nice to me,” Yuu mused as he sank back against Asahi’s fingers. He loved the way his ace blushed under the praise. The blush would make up for the fact that Asahi didn’t like to get rough for him. “You always make me so full. So sweet to me.” He kissed at the other omega’s chin and moved to the side of the neck. Where he sucked his mark onto him. The first day is the only time he can get away with making a mark that won’t be covered by their uniform. Yuu doesn’t ever feel bad about it though, if it doesn't fade by the time they go back to school, Asahi will have to live with his hair down for a day. </p>
<p>“Little shit,” Asahi groaned. He let Nishinoya whine in protest and while he warmed more lube in his fingers. He pressed back in with a third finger. He could read the other omega’s expression, just enough of a burn to keep him from causing anymore trouble to his neck.  </p>
<p>Yuu was ready to come apart from the look his senior was giving him. It was so easy between the omegas. Asahi could read him, like he read the court, but he didn’t always know what to do about it. He tries to say and do the right thing, but it only comes across half the time. It’s a good thing Yuu really just wanted him to try. </p>
<p>The pressure of Asahi’s fingers left him and he wanted to cry. It wasn’t his heat yet, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to this for the past weeks. </p>
<p>“Come here,” Asahi whispered while directing Yuu’s hips over his cock.</p>
<p>Yuu didn’t need to be told twice. He licked on his palm and tugged at Asahi’s cock. It was just a formality to keep the ace from slicking up so much it took away the burn. Not that it mattered much with how quickly the inducers were kicking in this time. </p>
<p>“Gonna fill me up, baby,” Yuu teased as he eased the tip of the ace’s cock into his ass. Once he had enough teasing, he dropped himself the rest of the way onto Asahi. The groaned at the stretch, his oncoming heat helping loosen the muscles and slick the process. </p>
<p>Asahi gasped against his ear. </p>
<p>Yuu giggles at the tickle before drawing himself up. He rode Asahi slowly but with purpose. They might not get to what they need from this, but Yuu didn’t care too much. He wanted to relish his omega with kisses and whispers of praise that made Asahi shutter. </p>
<p>Yuu kept his pace up, slow enough that he wouldn't be pushing Asahi’s comfort zone, but fast enough that he was pretty sure he could drag an orgasm from the other omega eventually.</p>
<p>The small omega could tell the moment Asahi became distracted. Gasps and moans fell to quiet pants. </p>
<p>Yuu pulled back enough to force Asahi to look him in the face. “Eyes on me, big boy.” Yuu deadpanned. He let his frustration out in his voice. He was close, but just not close enough. Damn he needed something more, anything, another finger, a slap on the ass, a kiss so hard it turned to a bit.</p>
<p>A kiss at the back of his neck made him shutter.</p>
<p>“Nishinoya-senpai~”</p>
<p>Yuu barely registered Yachi’s voice before the new omega bit hard on the spot she had just licked.</p>
<p>The omega shouted as he came. He slipped off of the ace and allowed himself a few pants with his forehead pressed into his shoulder before he turned on the younger omega.</p>
<p>“As punishment for biting me, you have to help me take care of Asahi,” Yuu declared. “Don’t worry, he’s a big ol’ softie, and I’ll teach you everything you don’t already know.”</p>
<p>“Yuu,” Asahi’s tone held a warning, but Yuu brushed it off. </p>
<p>He released the arm he had around the girl’s shoulder, but he didn’t intend to let her get away that easily. Yuu held her stare as he knelt in front of Asahi with enough space for the other omega to join him. He gripped the base of the big omega and licked, base to tip. Asahi’s large threaded itself through Yuu’s hair, but he still didn’t break eye contact with the girl.</p>
<p>Hitoka was frozen. She started at the two omegas with shock.  Noya licked again and took the tip into his mouth before she dropped to her knees. She kissed him before ducking to lick up Asahi’s cock like she had seen Nishinoya do. She blanched. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Nishinoya grinned at her, “you get used to it. Or you don’t. It’s okay either way.” The boy shrugged. She watched him turn back to work, taking the larger omega into his mouth. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to,” Asahi’s large hand came to rest on the top of her head. </p>
<p>Hitoka leaned up to kiss him. “But I still want to try,” she whispered to his ear before trailing kisses down his chest and stomach. </p>
<p>Nishinoya moved aside when she kissed above nest of hair at the base of Asahi’s cock. He rested his head against the older omega’s hip and watched her. </p>
<p>Hitoka knew she was blushing again but she took the cock into her mouth. </p>
<p>“Holy shit, look at you,” Nishinoya’s voice was full of affection as he tucked strands of hair away from the girl's face. </p>
<p>Asahi ran his fingers through the soft yellow hair, holding it out of the way so he could see the girl’s face. He watched as Noya gave her tips mumbled just too low to Asahi to hear without focusing. He’d let them have their fun. It was awkward and clunky. Yachi had to pull off to cough when she became overzealous. Her rhythm failed when she tried to stoke his base while she focused on the tip. </p>
<p>Through all of the awkward fumbling, he felt the pressure building. </p>
<p>“Yachi, I'm close.”</p>
<p>Noya tapped the girl on the shoulder drawing her away into a kiss. He whispered to the girl and she moved around so she was kneeling to kiss Asahi. </p>
<p>Asahi groaned as he felt Noya pick up where Yachi left off. He wrapped an arm around Yachi and pulled her close. His other found Noya’s hair. He scraped along the boy’s neck and scalp. The scrape of nails made Noya hum around him. Asahi let the wave of his orgasm roll through him. </p>
<p>“Asahi, you’re crushing Yachi-Chan.” </p>
<p>“Sorry! sorry!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima and Sugawara like to bully Nishinoya. Noya doesn’t mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi made his way back through the groups of kissing teammates to where Tsukki was sitting trying to finish his homework before the team became too distracting. He licked at the taste of Asahi on his lips as he sidestepped around where Kinoshita and Hinata were bullying Kageyama. </p>
<p>Tadashi flopped into the spot next to the studying alpha. </p>
<p>“Yamaguchi,” Tsukki chided when he had to lift his pencil to not mess his writing. </p>
<p>“Sorry Tsukki.” It was their usual song and dance. Tadashi settled in resting his head against the alpha’s shoulder and pulling his arm across his body like a blanket. </p>
<p>Tadashi was halfway to sleep when Sugawara flopped into the spot on the other side of Tsukki. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tsukishima,” a sly smile crept across the older beta’s face. “You still want payback for the time Noya bit you in practice this week?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, the little shit left a bruise.” Tsukki maneuvered himself out of Tadashi’s grip. “We’ll be back,” he directed at Tadashi. The beta almost hopped for a kiss before the alpha got up. </p>
<p>Koushi frowned after the alpha. That was all he had to say? No wonder Yamaguchi’s smile always felt so tragic. </p>
<p>Koushi moved into Yamaguchi’s space. “Do you want to come with us?” He whispered to the younger beta. </p>
<p>He felt the shake of the betas head. “I know he’ll come back to me,” Yamaguchi whispered back. </p>
<p>Yup, absolutely tragic. </p>
<p>The two of them had spent plenty of time together on the bench. He’s had plenty of time to watch the younger beta wallow in his thoughts and insecurities. The bench might be betas, but Koushi took it upon himself to remind his bench betas they were the support system that the team needs. </p>
<p>Koushi kissed the boy. He tried to put every ounce of affection he could into it. He rested his hand against the younger beta’s neck, possessive but gentle, he licked into the boy’s mouth, aggressive but gentle, until the boy pulled away from him. </p>
<p>“Tsukki’s waiting,” the younger beta whispered to him.</p>
<p>“Rest up, I’ll see you later.” Koushi left with a poke to the side causing Yamaguchi to squeal and jump. </p>
<p>Koushi turned back toward where the alpha had wandered off too. Tsukishima had pulled one of the chairs away from the wall and closer to the mats that were rolled onto the floor. Noya was sitting in the chair leaning forward excitedly as Kiyoko buckled a collar around his throat. She tested the tightness, easily slipping her fingers under the loose collar and tugging the omega forward into a kiss. </p>
<p>Yuu groaned and leaned into the kiss of the alpha girl. He wanted to pull her into the kiss like she was pulling him in, but he kept his hands firmly on the chair where she had placed them. Kiyoko never stayed long after she put on the collar, just long enough to tease. Still, he wanted to be good for her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair as she kissed along his jaw and down his neck. She breathed deep against his neck. He knew his scent was strong by now, stronger than either Asahi or Yachi’s, and he knew she loved the smell of him. He felt the low growl as it vibrated past her lips and shivered. </p>
<p>The omega wasn't prepared for the bite or the orgasm that rolled through him after it. His grip on the chair was the only thing keeping him in place on the chair. He felt a new wave of slick oozing down his ass and pooling on to the chair. It was a good thing Tsukishima had covered it with a towel before he had sat the omega down. </p>
<p>“Really?” The first year alpha smashed down already mussed spikes. “Just from one bite?”</p>
<p>Yuu chased the goodbye kiss Kiyoko pressed to his lips, but he ultimately had to watch the beloved alpha saunter to Asahi with the soft swish of her skirt. </p>
<p>Kei tisked at the omega’s wandering view. He pressed his thumb into the bite the older alpha had left. </p>
<p>Noya turned his mischievous grin up to the alpha. “You’re just jealous you can’t make me do that.” </p>
<p>Before Kei could respond, he felt the vice captain drape his arm around his shoulders. “Now, now, boys, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Sugawara reached out and ran his thumb along the omega’s lip. “Words?” he prompted. </p>
<p>“Peach, pineapple.” Noya responded promptly. </p>
<p>Noya was still somewhat of an enigma to Kei. Who picks those kinds of words for their safety signals? </p>
<p>“Good boy,” he heard Suga praise. “Taps?”</p>
<p>Kei felt Noya’s grip around his wrist and felt the soft rub of the omega’s thumb against the inside of his wrist. It was their signal to back off. The rub turned to a tap which would mean Noya had reached his limit.</p>
<p>“Good boy,” Koushi praised again. Noya was almost as responsive to praise as Asahi. Almost. He pushed his thumb into the omega’s mouth. He shivered as the boy sucked, promises, promises.</p>
<p>“Hands behind your back,” Koushi instructed, “don’t let go or we stop.”</p>
<p>Noya groaned in protest as he complied, gripping each arm with his hands. “Suga-san,” he complained, “won’t you just tie me up today? I’m sure Kiyoko’s school scarf is around here somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it enough she already gave you her collar?” Tsukishima pressed into the bite mark the other alpha had left. </p>
<p>“Plus, you get into trouble when you don’t have to think about it. This way we can make sure you're focused on you, instead of whatever we’re doing.”</p>
<p>Koushi leaned in and mirrored the mark Kiyoko had left. The omega trembled in his teeth. </p>
<p>“You know,” Tsukishima leaned down to murmur into the omega’s ear, “we do this every heat. Here I was thinking how great of control you have when you’re hyper focused. But then on Monday you bit me after making that save… you left a mark. Through. My. Shirt. This is revenge.”</p>
<p>Yuu shuttered as Tsukishima bit down over his shoulder blade. The moment he let up, Suga sucked hard on his nipple. Yuu squirmed, but ultimately couldn’t do anything about them. He could tell if the mouth coming toward him would cause pleasure or pain. A kiss or a bite. </p>
<p>The world went sideways as Suga yanked him from the chair onto his feet. Yuu felt his arms spasm to catch himself from the fall, but years of practicing dives and his trust in the older beta ment he kept his grips on his arms. </p>
<p>Tsukishima and Suga must have coordinated this little stunt. Minus the small jolt of adrenaline, Yuu still felt safe being supported in Suga’s arms. Until he was unceremoniously dumped into Tsukishima’s lap, ass up. </p>
<p>Yuu knew what the alpha boy was up to. Tsukishima didn’t really talk unless it was to gloat or stick his thumb in a bruise. It made their communication dicey, but they pulled through. They always would. </p>
<p>Tsukishima’s hand struck solidly. The sound of the spank was worse than the sting. Yuu knew a few heads turned to check on him even if he wasn’t looking for them. He made a show of moaning and wiggling his ass to put the room at ease. </p>
<p>The next spank was harder. Yuu wanted to hold onto something that wasn’t his own arms. He felt unsteady without a grip to catch the way he wanted to rock forward with each oncoming spank. He had to focus on his legs to keep from toppling off of Tsukishima’s lap. </p>
<p>By the time Tsukishima let up on the spanking, Yuu wasn’t sure if his chest or his ass would look worse. His thighs ached from trying to stay upright and his arms were stiff from staying held behind his back. </p>
<p>Tsukishima rubbed Yuu’s sore ass just enough to be polite before his long fingers went exploring for the omega’s hole. </p>
<p>“Ready, baby?” Suga came around into view. He stroked his own cock lazily before gripping the smaller boy by the chin. </p>
<p>“Up first,” Tsukishima instructed, tapping Yuu on the thigh. </p>
<p>Yuu clambered off of Tsukishima’s lap. The alpha made him stand on his own, but he still felt the heat of his hands nearby if they were needed. Instead, Yuu leaned up and kissed Suga’s chin. </p>
<p>The beta leaned down to kiss his lips. Through awkward maneuvering Yuu ended up sitting on his knees in the chair. He let his shoulder lean into the beta for support. </p>
<p>Tsukishima dug his fingers into the loose collar around Yuu’s neck. He leaned in close and instructed the small omega to bend over. </p>
<p>Yuu complied to the best of his ability. With his hands behind his back he struggled for his balance. If he wasn’t so used to diving he would probably have slipped off the chair at the first chance he got. Suga had backed up just enough Yuu was able to rest his head against the beta’s hip, supportive as ever.</p>
<p>Tsukishima buried his fingers into the omega who groaned and leaned harder into Suga’s hip. The push means he pulled against the collar where Tsukishima was holding him. He struggled to keep the balance and his full weight from the collar. Once he was settled into the balance it was easy to keep. Tsukishima’s fingers were firm and strong as they thrust into him. His pace was slow enough Yuu was able to keep his balance, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy. </p>
<p>Yuu felt Tsukishima lean down his back. “Can you take us both?”</p>
<p>The omega scoffed “I could take you both not in heat.” It was probably true… after lots of preparation… </p>
<p>The alpha scoffed right back as if he was reading right through the omega’s posturing. “Come on then, on the floor. Sugawara-san you too.”</p>
<p>Koushi huffed at his underclassmen but sat on the mattress that he and Yachi had set up earlier. He barely got settled before Noya was in his lap kissing him with greed. Koushi had to grab him by the shoulder to keep him from toppling the both of them. </p>
<p>“How are your arms?” Koushi asked when he managed to pull away. “Do you need a break?”  He rubbed circles into the boy’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Noya pushed himself onto his knees and licked into Koushi’s mouth. “I’m okay. I’ll make it until we’re done.”  The omega pushed his hips back rubbing his ass along Koushi’s cock. “I need a hand though.”</p>
<p>Koushi huffed as he guided himself into the omega. Noya only needed the moment before he took over. The omega’s thighs trembled as he took over the pace without any more support than the gentle hand Koushi kept on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Nishinoya had always amazed Koushi. The boy was always a ball of chaotic energy. He basically just vibrates constantly unless something truly holds his focus, like volleyball. When he plays he has to make large movements, launching himself into the air, using the team as springboards for handstands, whatever that “rolling thunder” bullshit is. (Koushi doesn’t really get to throw shade at that, he’s been secretly naming the team’s attacks for the past month…) When Nishinoya played volleyball or was spending heat with the team, he had such fine control over his movements; no movement was wasted in the perfect receive or the way he ground his hips against a partner. </p>
<p>Yuu could see Suga’s mind wander. Suga was considerate enough that he was probably thinking of him or Tsukki who was behind him. </p>
<p>Yuu felt his legs shake as he pushed himself to his knees. His bite to Suga’s lip was swift and effective. Yuu groaned as Suga kissed back. He let the beta guide him back to be fully seated against his hip. </p>
<p>Kei watched his two upperclassmen make out, the movement of their hips forgotten for the kisses that were delicious and sweet and filled with their desires to absolutely destroy each other. It was nice to be able to read them like this, he knew the next steps they would take to achieve their desires. And Kei knew how to disrupt it. Nishinoya hadn’t moved his fingers for a while.</p>
<p>Neither of the older boys heard him as he slipped behind Nishinoya. It was easy to slip his fingers over the smaller boy’s hand and squeeze. Nishinoya swore as the sensation of needles came to Nishinoya’s hands and moved up his arms from the touch. The omega’s fingers spasmed away from their grips, but regained their purchase when he glared over his shoulder at Kei. </p>
<p>“Feeling left out?” Sugawara laughed. He looked up at Kei through his lashes in a way that was stupidly reminiscent of another beta he knew. Stupid also perceptive bastard. </p>
<p>Kei scoffed and instructed Suga to lie down with a firm push. He pushed over the back of the omega to crowd into the third year’s space. It was awkward to get to a spot where he could leave a mark so it would be covered by their uniform. His mark was just enough that it would be nothing but a memory by the time they had to ship out to nationals, but dark enough that it would distract Daichi from starting practice on time the first couple days back to school. </p>
<p>Kei felt fingers wiggling against his sides. Nishinoya’s arms must be burning with Kei leaning on them, but the omega didn’t say his stupid fruits. “Tsukki~,” was the only thing Nishinoya groaned until Kei sat up to remove his weight from his upperclassman’s arms. </p>
<p>The alpha sat back and waved at Kinoshita. The beta tossed a bottle of lube. He rubbed some between his hands to take the chill. Kei smacked the omega’s ass for good measure before slipping his finger into his hole. Even for a figurative geyser that Nishinoya is during heat, the extra lube is necessary to keep the omega from complaining constantly after taking two. </p>
<p>Kei enjoyed this part. His fingers were long and slender and he truly enjoyed using them to take apart a partner. He was slow and methodical in a way that makes the omega squirm and pant. </p>
<p>“Tsukki,” Kei was surprised to realize it was Sugawara who was complaining. “Come on buddy, you’re killing me here.” </p>
<p>Nishinoya giggled. “Buddy?”</p>
<p>“He hates being called ‘babe.’” </p>
<p>Kei scoffed and spanked the omega again for good measure. “You obviously aren’t focusing enough,” he directed to both boys beneath him.</p>
<p>“I know something you can do about that.” The Yuu wiggled his hips as he spoke. The beta under him groaned with him at the sudden movement where they were connected. </p>
<p>He felt the head of that alpha’s cock press at his entrance. As if on instinct he synced his breathing with Suga’s. The two of them worked well together, Suga always seemed to know what he needed and could provide it calmly. Or also get into just as much trouble as him. </p>
<p>Tsukki took his time pushing in pausing to add more lube every so often. Yuu suspected the pace was in part because of how impatient he was being. They wouldn’t give him time once he was fully set either. It was a tight fit, but Yuu enjoyed the challenge. </p>
<p>Yuu turned his head and listened to Suga’s heart beat hammering in his ribcage mostly drowned out by his panting and moans. It was easier to watch Tsukki like this too. His face was blank as it always was when he’s not smirking. Yuu was impressed he could keep his head in a room that smelled this much of sex and omegas, but the younger alpha was calculating only moving as quickly as Yuu could bearly handle. Tsukki had his hand on his back, fingers over one of the bruises they had left, but they were keeping track of Yuu’s breathing. His other hand at his hip kept Yuu from taking over the pace, something they all regretted after the first time they tried this. </p>
<p>Finally, the alpha held his hips against his ass. Yuu expected Tsukki to set the pace, but Suga bucked up from under him, nearly toppling all three of them. The beta giggled from the bottom of the pile. </p>
<p>Tsukki pushed Yuu down into Suga’s chest. It kept both upperclassmen in line while the alpha reset the pace. Tsukki didn’t let up the pressure on the omega’s back. It wasn’t enough to completely stop Suga from disrupting the flow whenever he wanted. </p>
<p>There was nothing for Yuu to do besides close his eyes. Suga whispered nonsense to him while threading a hand in his hair. The other one held onto Tsukki’s wrist that held Yuu down, not that the omega would go anywhere. </p>
<p>Koushi thought both of his kohai were cute at this moment. The only other time Noya looked this focused was playing volleyball. Tsukishima looked confident and proud of the state he was driving them both to, but he couldn’t claim that for long before pulling out and finishing over Nishinoya’s back. </p>
<p>Koushi was close too. Had been for a while. He dug his heels in to get a better position to thrust up into Noya. He came pushing up into omega. </p>
<p>Kei looked at both of his partners, both just on the edge of falling asleep. He wasn't going to be yelled at for not taking care of them after they were done, even if it was their own fault for falling asleep. He pushed a thumb into a bruise each. Both boys hissed and swatted at his hands. </p>
<p>“Done?” Kei heard Suga asking them both. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, ‘pineapple’ or whatever, I can’t feel my shoulders. I think they’re missing.” The omega was already returning to his usual state of too much energy and in need of a nap attitude. </p>
<p>Yuu’s fingers felt like static on the radio when it’s not tuned correctly. And his shoulders just felt missing. It was awkward climbing off of Suga with his spaghetti arms, but both boys supported him to sit comfortably on his knees.</p>
<p>Tsukki unbuckled the collar before taking one of Yuu’s arms into his lap. On the other side, Suga did the same. Slowly the boys rubbed feeling back into Yuu’s fingers. Yuu leaned his head against the alpha’s shoulder as they worked. </p>
<p>Yuu turned back into the room when he heard Suga talking. “We should get him cleaned up. Bath?”</p>
<p>“Hisashi said he’d take me for a bath,” Yuu cut in. </p>
<p>“I’ll get you started at least,” Tsukki said, wrapping an arm around Yuu’s waist. He tried to get Yuu to walk on his own, but it was too awkward. Tsukki picked him up. </p>
<p>Tsukki almost dropped him when he bit his shoulder again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was really weird for me to write. I started it in the mood where I wanted the shit completely kicked outta me, but three days later, did not want that level of aggression… it’s funny how much my desire to write (and the type of content) completely follows my unpredictable cycles. Soooo while I was waiting I wrote a different chapter but I don’t wanna add too much of one ship grouping at a time. I need another ship to feed me a bit before I add Yam comfort~ &gt;.&gt;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven't written anything for AO3 in literal years?? Here have a build up to pack heats which is the only thing I can think of during the Quarantimes...  Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>